witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha
Samantha is a Celtic Witchblade wielder, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Early Life Samantha was born in Cecilia. When the Romans came, they violated and slaughtered her people, while Samantha herself was taken as slave to city far away. For half of her life, Samantha served her lord needs, who would abuse and neglect her in return. One day, her mistress stepped between Samantha and the lord as he was about to hit her. The lord then proceeded to beat to death Samantha's mistress with her cooking pot. With her mistress dead, Samantha bribed a male slave into taking her letters to her lost family. Unfortunately, they were discovered and the slave was killed. When the Romans found the letters, they accused Samantha of espionage as they assumed the letters contained the information she heard during many government meetings. Samantha was locked in the dungeon. Eventually, the dungeon was set on fire and Samantha managed to escape into the countryside, with no food and no means to find any. Eventually she was found by group of druids who believed that she was the professed warrior, that was said to get rid of the Romans and return the land to its Celtic roots. The druids then taught Samantha the art of war and literature, to steel her against the challenges that awaited her. After her training was finished, they gave Samantha the Witchblade and let her go. Samantha then return to her home and find out from the people living there as to what happened to her parents. Her father tried to organize a revolution and free his town from Roman influence. The townsfolk gathered under him, but when he was discovered they quickly distanced themselves from him. Most even cheered when they watched Samantha's father and mother be executed. After hearing this, she decides to leave. The Romans On her way out of the town, Samantha came across a drowning man. The man turns out be Horace, the towns elder. Horace thanks for saving him and then asks the woman as to where she came from, as they don't see many outsiders in their town. Samantha dodges the question when suddenly they hear a woman scream. As they run to check out what is happening, they find three Roman guards harassing a couple. While two guards hold the man, the third one decides to rape the woman. Horace tries to stop them, but instead is beaten by the guards. Seeing this, Samantha decides to step in. With the help of the Witchblade, she quickly kills the three guards. The townsfolk are impressed by Samantha's skills. She says that the townsfolk should have dealt with the Romans years ago. Horace answers that the people are too weak to resist the Roman occupants. He then offers to give anything the woman wants if she helps to defeat their occupants. Samantha refuses saying that they barely have anything. Samantha then has a warm bath, when a young girl approaches her, saying that there are guards outside the house. She quickly gets her clothes on and escapes through the window in order to avoid the guards. Unfortunately, the guards notice her and proceed to surround her. Afraid to be burn as a witch for using the Witchblade, she lets the guards to knock her out. Two days later, the Samantha wakes up in a prison cell with a woman she saved earlier. The woman named Cecilia, reveals that they have been implicated with the murder of those three guards, which Samantha killed earlier and are set to be executed in an hour. She also reveals that Horace was killed by the Romans to quell the possibility of a revolt. Cecilia then asks what will she do now. Samantha, says that she's will kill every Roman she finds. She shows Cecilia the Witchblade, which was given to her by the druids and tells her life story. Destruction of Cecilia Soon after the women are taken for the execution. Cecilia is horrified to see her lover, Gerald about to be executed. As the new governor orders the executioner to cut Gerald's head, Samatha unleashes the Witchblade. Although Samantha manages to get out of her bonds, she fails to save Gerald and he loses his head. Samantha then kills the executioner, frees Cecilia and then tells her to get out of the town. Cecilia refuses, saying that she can't abandon her home and instead joins the fight. Samantha then rallies the townsfolk to rise against the Romans. As the Romans fight the townsfolk, Samantha sets on fire the building the governor is residing and then the rest of the buildings. The governor manages to escape the building and sneaks up on Samantha. Although he manages to subdue Samantha, the Witchblade shreds him into pieces. Cecilia then blames Samantha for destroying their town and letting the townsfolk to be killed. Samantha explains, that just before she came across Horace, she found about what became of her parents years before. Her father tried to organize a revolution and free his town from Roman influence. The townsfolk gathered under him, but when he was discovered they quickly distanced themselves from him. Most even cheered when they watched Samantha's father and mother be executed. Cecilia tells Samantha, that the townsfolk were just weak and scared and needed someone to rally them. She then asks her if this what her father would have wanted. Samantha says yes and then leaves with tears running down her cheeks. Personality Having spent half of her life being abused and neglected, Samantha felt anger and rage towards the Romans and anyone else who would abuse others for their benefit. Thus she couldn't ignore when people were getting hurt and would immediately jump to help them. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: Samantha was the wielder of the Witchblade and had access to various powers. ** Appendage Creation: Like many other hosts, Samantha could create multiple, sharp tentacles, that would shred anything apart. ** Weapon Creation: Samantha could create a sword out of the Witchblade. The blade was shown to be sharp enough to easily cut a grown man in half. Abilities * Skilled Swordfighter: Samantha was taught by the druid swords fighting. She has shown great expertise and skill when wielding the sword, and was also able to fight off multiple opponents at once. * Athleticism: Samantha has shown to be quite athletic, skilfully jumping out of the window and landing on her feet. Gallery Cecilia15.jpg|Young Samantha serving her lord as a slave. Cecilia14.jpg|Samantha saved by the druids Cecilia11.jpg|Samantha jumping out of the window. Cecilia20.jpg|Samantha cutting the executioner in half. Cecilia26.jpg|Samantha rallying the townsfolk to take up the arms. Cecilia25.jpg|Samantha leaving the ruins of Cecilia. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders Category:Comic Deceased